hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Purge
Purge is located at Northeastern region at Mt. Niveus, Founded by Dithrium, Sayo, And Arzon. After Sayo Dies in Faction War VS Perthro, Shureliya joined and takes Sayo's Stead as Colonel. Myen and Oblivion are Later Members of Purge. Members Dithrium (Leader) From the time he was born and passing trough adolescence, Dithrium was deeply disappointed in the world he lives in. He was surrounded by corrupted and poisoned people, who cared for nothing more then their own interests, and he grew sick of them. Once he discovered his powers, and left his birth-place, Dithrium swore to bring righteous judgment upon all evil-doers, and eradicate everyone who stood in his way, thus leaving only the people he considered "Pure" alive, and bring a just utopia. His ideology started spreading into a faction once he assembled a group he would lead, alongside the two of the most powerful warriors he knew, Arzon and Sayo, who eventually become Colonels of an army of rogues, and are known as the Original Purge members. Sayo (Colonel) (Deceased) *May Contain Spoilers* He was the first Purge member to Die, Leading Shureliya Joins Purge. Arzon (Colonel) Arzon's naive and charismatic nature is something that keeps a balance over the faction. His approachable look allows him to recruit new rogues for the clan, and though his powers are amazing, and he holds the position of the first Colonel and one of the original Purge members, he has not been fully introduced to all of the plans and secrets of Purge. Thus, he remains essentially friendly, and believes in the cause of "Cleansing the world" but assumes that such a thing is accomplished by converting the evil people into good ones, instead of doing the killings. Thus, the only times he kills his opponents is when that is an order given from the Leader and only if it's absolutely necessary to do so... Shureliya (Colonel) The death of Sayo, her beloved brother, during the faction war against Perthro, left Shureliya on the spot of one of the two Purge Colonels. Her bad temper and lack of control over her emotions allows Shureliya to do as she pleases, as long as her ideals don't diverge from those of the faction leader. As a natural killer, one which takes pleasure in her kills and is completely free of any empathy, Shureliya was from the beginning a strong tool to be used in order to achieve the goal of her faction - the purification of the world. Over time, her disability to control herself, led to her forming a strong romantic one sided connection to Dithrium, which he intends to make full usage of. Oblivion (Major) Oblivion's lack of interest for Purge's ultimate goal makes him the perfect first Major. Recruited by Arzon as the aftermath of the faction war against Perthro, he is an incredibly strong fighter and a veteran killer, who completes Dithrium's tasks as he issues them. By attitude, he appears to be rather cocky and self confident, which makes him look even more dangerous to any enemy unlucky enough to be assigned as his target. It is rumored among all regions of Cier that for any one of Oblivion's targets, the last thing they see as they die, are his fearsome crimson eyes. Myen (Major) Myen is a weapon artificially created by a group of scientists to serve greater purposes. He doesn't remember much of what happened after his birth - some images seem to stand out brighter than the others, however. Scientists that created him. An experiment gone wrong. Mercenaries that adopted him. A lot of them. And finally, a group that seems to be more than just mercenaries, with which he is currently staying. They call themselves "Purge" and claim that they want to rid the world of all evil, whatever that means. The concept of evil means little to Myen, but he is very keen on the concept of power, and this faction seems to be very powerful. He intends to stay with them and take their orders untill he can consider himself as powerful as them, and then... Well, who knows? Trivia * Recently, Purge Clan has Damaged The Great Wither Tree (Excluding Oblivion) in Dead Forest. Category:Dojo Factions Category:Clans Category:Duelist